Denial
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Shiraishi refuses to believe that he likes anything other than girls. Fortunately, he has friends to help him realize.


Shiraishi used to wonder what it was like, having another boy for a mate. Normally, he would never entertain those sorts of thoughts. He was a young man, he usually thought about…well, not exactly what the typical fifteen-year-old thought about, and certainly not what the typical _American_ teen thought about, but well, as far as he knew, he was interested in women. He liked a nice levelheaded girl, who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to get it. Maybe a blonde, like him. Just a nice simple, plain girl, with nice legs and a love for the world. Who smelled like fruity shampoo.

That was before he met Hitouji Yuuji and Konjiki Koharu.

He had no problem with being on the same team as a gay couple. Hell, they were possibly the best doubles team out there, so he wasn't mad at them. But, sometimes, seeing them together…made Shiraishi jealous. The way they would smile at eachother after winning a match, their little gestures, like a peck on the cheek or something as simple as a brushing of the hands; it all made the Shitenhouji captain…want what they had.

When he first found out they were together, he wasn't surprised. Really, with the way Yuuji was laughing at all of Koharu's jokes (which were, quite frankly, worse than Dabide's puns) and how Koharu was always looking the other teen up and down in the locker room, it wasn't hard to tell that something would happen between them soon. It must have been from spending so much damn time together, as ordered by their coach. But really, while most people probably thought they were the cutest thing together, they were starting to grate on Shiraishi's nerves. So, to say Shiraishi was…_happy_ at their fight the other day wouldn't exactly be lying…

"Yuu-chan, please forgive me!!"

Hitouji stormed the hallway, walking out the double doors, letting them slam in his boyfriend's face.

Kintarou walked up to Chitose and tugged on his shirt. "What's wrong with them, Sempai?"

"They had a fight. Apparently Konjiki was looking rather intently at another boy during class," the tall teen replied.

"Why was he-hmph?"

"That's enough," Kenya said, coming up from behind the small boy and covering his mouth. "You don't need to know anything else. It's not nice to boar into people's business." He dragged the protesting redhead off.

"But, Kenya-sempai, you always try to find out what Zaizen's doing-hrmphg!"

"That's _enough_ out of you," the bigger teen declared, hoping no one heard that last bit. He dragged Kintarou past Hitouji and Konjiki.

"Yuu-chan!!" Koharu was very persistent in trying to get his doubles partner to talk to him.

Yuuji turned to face the pleading teen, a frown on his face. "You really expect me to just forget like that?" the boy emphasized by snapping his fingers.

"I'm sorry, it was just harmless fun!"

"You call…_that_ harmless fun?!" for a second it looked like tears were filling up in Yuuji's eyes.

"OH, don't cry, Yuu-chan, please!! I'm sorry!!"

"I'm not crying!!"

Rubbing his temples, Shiraishi sat on the bench, trying to ignore the rather annoying sop opera going on in front of him.

"You okay?"

The blonde turned to see Chitose now sitting next to him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't look it, man. They annoying you that bad?"

Feeling his patience snap, Shiraishi went on to rant about all the things wrong with having them display their love problems to the whole tennis team. Chitose listened, but then began to grin like a mad fool. After wondering if the other really was listening, Shiraishi stopped and sighed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh-huh. And it sounds like to me that you're jealous."

The captain's eyes went wide. Him, jealous?! Who would dare suggest a thing?! "Why on _earth_ would I be jealous?"

"Because, you want a love like they have."

…damn Chitose and his perceptiveness. "I want no part of _that_."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, buchou."

"Besides, I'm straight."

Chitose choked on his spit and turned to look at Shiraishi.

"What?" the blonde asked innocently.

That was when Chitose exploded in a bout of laughter. He actually fell off the bench and laughed his _ass off_. Needless to say, Shiraishi was a bit miffed at that.

"I don't see what was so funny."

Finally calming down enough to form coherent sentences, Chitose looked up at the other teen, smiling. "You mean to tell me that you've _never_ looked at another guy before?"

Shiraishi thought about how to answer that one. "No, that would be lying. But I like girls."

"Sure."

"I do."

"Sure."

"I DO!!"

"Dammit, I said okay!"

The two looked at eachother for a moment before Chitose stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, when you're ready to stop lying to yourself," he began, walking over to Shiraishi with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm not lying- the buchou of the Shitenhouji tennis team was silenced by a working pair of lips against his own. On instinct, he closed his eyes, moaning when he felt Chitose's tongue moving against his. He may not have know it at that exact moment, but he was really…enjoying this. Maybe this was what Konjiki and Hitouji looked forward to in their relationship. But, somehow Shiraishi knew that it was on a much deeper level than that.

Finally, when the bushy haired teen pulled away, he smiled and patted his victim's shoulder (you would think of Shira-chan as your victim, wouldn't you Sen-nii?) "As I said, when you're ready to stop lying to yourself, come and see me sometime, kay?"

As Chitose walked away, Shiraishi could feel himself smiling.

He was still interested in girls, dammit all.

Just not as much anymore.

Of course, even though Chitose wasn't on the team anymore, he would still make him run laps, for little darling Kin-chan _still_ wouldn't leave him alone even after he threatened to reveal his poisonous arm.

"But why did you guys kiss? I'm SO CONFUSED!!"

Shiraishi sighed, waving to the left of him. "Look, it doesn't matter. Chitose was just feeling-

"Frisky?"

The two turned to see Kenya standing there with Zaizen behind him, looking rather disinterested.

"From the looks of it, actually, he was feeling a bit more than frisky," the speed star smirked.

"Why don't you just leave him alone about it? It's none of your business anyway, Kenya-sempai," the teen with multiple piercings said, looking to the side of him.

"Aw, but Zai-kun, don't you want to find out what Shiraishi thought of it?"

"Don't call me that," Zaizen snapped, and promptly walked off.

Kenya frowned.

"When will you realize that it's useless trying to court him?" Shiraishi asked with a laugh.

"Who uses the word 'court' anymore?" Kenya spat, looking away and trying hard to remove the blush from his face.

"Why is everyone trying to kiss everyone?" Kintarou asked. "I want to kiss someone too!"

"Why don't you go find Echizen then?" Kenya asked, knowing that that was the best way to get Kintarou to go away.

"NAA!! Koshimae, I want to challenge him to a match! Can I, Buchou?"

"Sure. Go."

"SUGOI!!" with that, Kintarou ran off.

Shiraishi sighed. He looked around to see what the rest of his team was doing. Gin was sitting against a tree, silently training his focus, while Zaizen hit a tennis ball against a fence at the same point over and over again. He and Kenya were standing there talking of course. He craned his neck farther to see Hitouji and Konjiki arm in arm again. _'Guess they made up already.'_ He thought. He blinked before his gaze settled on the tall, unmistakable teen currently having an animated discussion with Osamu. Shiraishi smiled to himself.

"You like him."

Blinking again, and reprimanding himself for forgetting that Kenya was indeed _right there_, the pale blonde teen turned toward his not-so-much-of-friend.

"Admit it," Kenya began, putting on a matter of fact face. "It's so obvious."

"No it's not. I'm straight-

And as soon as Shiraishi said that, Kenya laughed and walked off, still laughing. The captain ignored him, and turned his sight back on Chitose. He wished he knew what they were talking about. He saw their coach whisper something in Chitose's ear and the teen promptly turned around, his eyes locking with Shiraishi's. The blonde kept looking at Chitose, regardless of being caught, and smiled slightly. The darker skinned teen smiled as well, before turning back around to finish his discussion with Osamu.

Shiraishi laughed. Yuuji and Koharu were making the rest of the club members squirt milk out their noses with their antics, Kintarou had gone off looking for that Echizen kid, Gin was quietly observing everything from afar, Kenya had gone over and began hitting on Zaizen for God only knows what time that day, and his vice captain was, for some reason, nowhere to be found. Oh well, Shiraishi probably would hide from these freaks too.

If he didn't already know that he was one of them. Not for liking Chitose, but for liking girls who smell like fruity shampoo. Yes, because he still liked girls….

…damn.

* * *

I love Shitenhouji. They need more love. I like the aspect of a relationship between Shiraishi and Chitose, and no, not just because they're the prettiest of the team. Also, while Zaizen seems like the type to respect his sempai, he seems like the type to snap at anything someone like Kenya does, and I hear that Kenya's very flirtatious, much like his cousin, Oshitari Yuushi. And, in 40.5, it says that Shiraishi likes girls who smeel like shampoo. I have no idea what that means, but hey, whatever floats your boat, Shira-chan. Besides Chitose, of course...ha ha...did anyone get that?...just leave a damn review and quit laughing at my inability to make jokes. I'M NOT THE ONLY WHO HAS FAULTS YOU KNOW!! ...sorry, it's I recently failed a Spanish test, and I'm feeling useless...excuse my ranting.

Ja.


End file.
